we got married prólogo
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: una historia loca de este programa y las parejas de casados


We got married internacional

Priss Asagari

Prólogo.

Nota de autor: Este es un fiction que no tiene que ver con eventos reales solamente es una historia basada en el programa de televisión.

En un Lugar en las afueras de corea se encontraba Naomi y Jalfred los cuales fueron los conductores designados para llevar otra de las emisiones de tan esperado programa esta vez la televisora coreana se apuntaría a tener invitados internacionales en el programa.

Esta vez el elenco estaba bien escogido en lo que respectaba llevar la emición.

Departamento de mblaq.

¿Qué es esto?- Mientras le entregaban un sobre el cual cogió con sus manos G.O- gracias- mientras cerraba la puerta.

De una de las puertas Salía Lee Joon -¿Qué es lo que te acaba de llegar?- preguntó el con curiosidad viendo el sobre cuando Lee Joon pudo verlo mejor no pudo más que soltar una gran carcajada.

Haciendo que los demás salieran de donde se encontraban en el departamento.

-Haber haber- de que se ríe tanto Joon, dijo Mir también con curiosidad tratando de quitarle el sobre a G.O. Lee Joon que no era nada discreto se los soltó a todos en ese momento.

G.O- Finalmente se ha casado

¿Qué?- dijeron los demás al Unísono.

Seung Ho solamente se río y le dio una palmada en el hombro -¡Felicidades Hyung!

¿Y que quien va a ser la cuñada?- fue lo que comento Mir en lo que brincaba de un lado para otro, para él era lo que le importaba más.

G.O solamente se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía quién sería.

Bueno ojalá se alguien agradable….- comento Thunder en lo que todos volteaban a ver a Joon.

Ey, Ey Ey… yo… yo… no la escogí- en lo que tartamudeaba un poco.

Mientras tanto también en una de las presentaciones de Shinhwa le llego un sobre.

¿Qué es esto pregunto él?- preguntando a la gente de producción el cual le informaba que de igual manera se había casado quien estaba cerca de allí era Shyn Hye Sung

¿¡Como?!- expresó en lo que Eric trato de esconder el sobre para que los demás no se dieran cuenta en eso se apresuro Minwoo y le quitó el sobre.

Anda que te has casado – comento Min woo moviendo el sobre de lado a lado.

En eso le jaló el sobre Eric- ¡Trae Acá! – pero no pudo esperar a la reacción de los demás en eso se adelanto el más chico de todos el makane Andy. Y en eso se paro enfrente para hacerle el baile del corazón.

¡Felicidades, felicidades!- comentó Andy mientras bailaba y los demás reían.

Ya era tiempo de que vivieras la experiencia – comentó Ju jijin en lo que lo agarraba por el cuello.

¡Ya, Ya!- decía Eric en lo que los demás lo aplaudían y vitoreaban por que también Eric iba a vivir la experiencia.

En otro de los departamentos también tocarían la puerta.

En eso un chico abrió la puerta – Ha han venido pasen- de manera muy amable les abrió la puerta Min Hyuk en eso los de la producción con cámara en mano habían entrado buscando al siguiente integrante que se iba a casar para el programa.

Estaba sentado tocando la guitarra en lo que volteaba a ver a la cámara con la simpatía que lo caracterizaba mientras le entregaban el sobre.

-¡No en serio!- puso cara de sorpresa en lo que de la cocina salía Yonghwa.

Haber que es que es- en lo que se sentaba a su lado y veía el sobre también llego en ese momento llegaba Jung Shin.

¡Felicidades Hyung!- en lo que lo abrazaban todos como si fueran hermanos muéganos.

¡Oigan, oígan!- tratando de quitárselos de encima.

Y finalmente uno de los que no había estado pero esta vez formaría parte de la pareja de adultos era alguien que habían ido a su casa.

-Si- les abrió la puerta personalmente – Pasen- como siempre Jun Ki estaba de muy buen humor, le entregaron el sobre y en eso lo leyó no pudo más que reírse -¿De verdad? – en lo que se volvía a reír -¿y puedo saber quién es la afortunada?- los de la producción le habían contestado que no ya que obvio sería sorpresa para la tele audiencia al igual que él cuando cerró la puerta -¡ja ya muero por ver! –comento en lo que se seguía riendo.

Así es como se comenzará esta aventura de estos personajes en su vida de casados de manera internacional.

Fin prólogo


End file.
